


I Need... {Kol Mikaelson Character Study}

by turquoisetumult



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Family Feels, Fanvids, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over Kol's very long life, he's wanted many things. But he's only ever NEEDED a few of the most basic.</p><p>*Kol Mikaelson Character Study VID</p><p>WARNING: Feels are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need... {Kol Mikaelson Character Study}

 

* Please watch in HD for best quality.

**If interested, you may download the vid at my livejournal[HERE](http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/139984.html). (Yeah, I still have one of those antiquated things. :) )**

**Author's Note:**

> I know vids aren't the typical entry on AO3, but feedback would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
